ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Tomodachi Life: The Sequel
'Tomodachi Life: The Sequel '''is a 2017 video game, and the sequel to the successful 2013 video game, ''Tomodachi Life. It is basically the same game as it's prequel, but with some changes. Locations * 'The Talent Hall '- The Talent Hall is the replacement of the Music Hall from the first game. Like the Music Hall, you can create your own songs for your own Mii, but this time, it is not just a music hall. This time, you can make your own movies, they can be however you want it to be like. Also, you can create your own trailer for the movie. There is a few events there, so please watch some of the best tv shows ever made. * 'The Tomodachi Restaurant '- Sometimes, the Miis decide not have the Lookalike buy them something to eat, instead, they decide to go out to eat at a fancy restaurant. This is where dates can happen, and proposals. There are a few events here, so don't miss out on any of them. * 'Daycare '- For the babies in the game, there parents will not always have time to take care of them, so for babies (week 2 to 4) will be at daycare on weekdays (they will be home with their parents on weekends). The Lookalike can babysit them there. They will be dropped off at daycare at 9:30 AM and be picked up at 3:10 PM. The babies will not go there if they are just a week old or if it is sick. * 'School '- For Miis under the age of 22, and babies (week 5 to 7) will be able to go to school. They will be able to get homework sometimes, and they might need you for some help. Usually the homework is something like "How old is (Mii)?" or "What apartment does (Mii) live on?", or even "What color are (Mii)'s eyes?". The school will be closed on Holidays and the full summer. * 'The News Building '- The News Building returns from the original game, but this time, it is bigger and it has different news reports. The reports will be a lot longer than the ones from the original game, they will be about 4 or 5 mins long. * 'The Apartment Building '- The Apartment Building once again returns, but this time, it is a lot bigger. The apartment can go up to 1000 Miis. Of course, like the original game, the Miis keep their apartments even after they get married, unless if they did live in the apartment. * 'The Neighborhood '- The Neighborhood is simallar too the Mii Homes from the first game, married couples move in after they get married, but however, when a Mii is created, you have the choice to give it a apartment or a house in the neighborhood. If a Mii that lives in the neighborhood marries another Mii that lives in the neighborhood, it will keep its house, but move into its husband's house. If a married couple who didn't come from the neighborhood get a divorce, the husband will keep the house while the wife moves back into the apartment. If a couple who were from the neighborhood get a divorce, then the wife will move back into its house while the husband keeps its house. If a couple who has one Mii from the neighborhood and one Mii from the apartment get a divorce, the Mii who lived its own house will move back in its old house and the Mii who lived in the apartment will move back into the apartment, getting rid of the married couple's house. There can only be 2000 houses. * 'The Store '- The Store is a place where the Lookalike can by food, clothing, hats, and more. * 'The Town Hall '- The Town Hall is a place where you can get information, make Miis, and check out what your Mii counterpart (who is the president of the island) is up to. You can watch your Miis talk about stuff on the island. * 'The Amusement Park '- The Amusement Park returns in this game with new events and more. * 'The Breakfast Café '- From 6:30 AM to 12:00 PM, the Breakfast Café will be opened, and your Miis will enjoy a delicious breakfast. * 'The Special Building '- The Special Building is a place filled with special events for certain hoildays. * 'The Office Building '- The Office Building is a Building where some of the Miis go to work. You can check in on them and give them certain things, such as a cup of coffee (when a Mii is tired on the job), nice clothes (when a Mii is about to go to a meeting), or message from their boss (who is the second MiI who was ever created). * 'The Park '- The Park returns in this game. * 'The Beach '- The Beach returns in this game. * 'The Port '- The Port does return in this game. Differences In This Game Coming soon! Trivia Coming soon! Category:Sequels Category:Video games Category:2017 Category:Tomodachi Category:Tomodachi Life Category:Nintendo 3DS